pokemonupgradeindigofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SnorlaxFTW
Gym leaders If you want to beat chuck, I've updated the Gym Leaders page so you can see the entire team + all of the moves a Gym Leader has. I've now added to your talk page in 3 different wikies :D Michielleus 11:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Templates & Tips I tried to do a template the 1st time I created Roxanne, but it wouldn't load the image. If you would do one (for example Roxanne,) Then I could add them to all the pages. If you change your name to SnorlaxFTW, does that mean you have to start all over again? :( And some guy invited me as a friend (VishRocks aka VishVish) do you know him? Happy Holidays! Michielleus 13:33, December 28, 2011 (UTC) : ill see what i can do about the templates, but ive tryed making them but didnt get very far x_x : On the help wiki, i dint say anything about losing badges, Just being blocked while they change the name. ive been blocked before (Dont know why..?) and didnt lose any badges. : i dont know them, Mabye from live battles? : Happy Holidays to you to :D :: David Guest 13:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, you ment on the wiki! I thought on UnovaRPG. Dumb me XD :: Too bad you got blocked. :: Michielleus 13:46, December 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Some Stuff Yeah, the overworld pics look nice. I also see you've done Morty. I must have skipped him :D I like your new name. Snorlax is indeed a pretty nice Pokemon. I'll see if I can update the 5th gen sprites of Lilligant and Simisage to better quality, like Amoonguss. Michielleus 07:21, December 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: More badges Ok, good idea. But the images of the badges, what are they going to be? Rotom --> Darkrai ---> Dialga ----> Arceus badge or something? Or something else? What do you think? BTW don't mind the Zoroark page, It takes a while before it's updated. Michielleus 14:05, January 5, 2012 (UTC) : Not sure of the images yet. the final 2 could be Arceus (Creator of Pokemon) and Mew (Ancestor of Pokemon). The first one could be Jirachi (Being called "Something Has Awoken....." or something like that). Im not sure of the rest though (Hmm) : SnorlaxFTW 16:10, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :: Wow, that does seem like a good idea. A really good idea. I don't know about the rest either. Maybe you could start with the small ones with 100 base stats (Shaymin, Celebi) to ones that belong to a trio (Entei, Articuno) to game mascots (Dialga, Lugia) and then to Mew and Arceus. ::Michielleus 21:09, January 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: New Pokemon Yeah I noticed you created a snorlax page. You DO know where to find Snorlax! You said it yourself! Evolve Munchlax! Munchlax is findable in Viridian City. BTW You own a Snorlax. Dunno about the new pokemon though. Maybe Slaking or something. My pokemon are doing kinda weird now. (moves) Michielleus 15:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) : Annoying Thing = The evolution is only on the stage before. That is VERY annoying, because i was going by the Snorlax one in the Pokedex x_x : SnorlaxFTW 15:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC)